Moving In
by GoodKat21
Summary: Mini fill for the Grimm Kink prompt. Nick needs a hand moving in and gets more than he expected.


This is my first time writing in... 6 years, be gentle. This is a mini fill for Grimm Kink prompt found here .?thread=9159#cmt9159

~ TheGoodkat

This house was smaller than his previous one, having been made for only one. Nick was hesitant to sign the papers, but he couldn't ignore it any longer. After things had gone south with Juliette, Nick had sunk into a deep depression and Hank had enough. So, one day after work, Hank had kidnapped Nick and took him to find a new place. Nick had refused at first, accepting a new home would mean accepting Juliette wasn't in his life anymore. Signing his name wasn't as hard as he had hoped it was. Now that he had the key, Hank had recruited several guys to help him begin the long process of moving in. It hadn't surprised Nick that Wu agreed to help him move in, but when Monroe had offered to help out, Nick found himself speechless.

Nick was unpacking some of the boxes, and with each unwrapped item a memory sprang forth to remind him of the woman who left him. He smiled as he looked over the photo of Juliette, he red hair in her face, wearing the jacket Nick had bought her. It hurt to think of all the good time he would never have with her, but Nick began to grow upset. Not because he lost her, but because it didn't hurt. Aunt Marie warned him when his Grimm instincts had began kicking in. Ever singe that night Nick had begun to detach himself. Of course, it still hurt.

"Hey! A little help?" A panicked voice from the front door pulled Nick out of his memories. He turned to see Monroe struggling to bring a coffee table in... by himself. Nick bolted from his position on the floor.

"Seriously? Why didn't you ask for help?" Nick said reaching for the legs that were currently caught. Monroe snorted and tried to turn the table without hitting Nick.

"I'm not so sure your friends like me. Especially your partner. That whole, accusing me of kidnapping kids thing? Yeah, he still watches me." Nick tried not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped, earning a growl from the frustrated Blutbad. "Not funny."

"Okay, maybe we should turn it." Nick said wisely changing subject. He grabbed the bottom of the table and began pushing it back out the door, but Monroe began pulling it away from him.

"That's what I'm trying to do! You're pulling the wrong way!" Monroe slapped his hands away, and Nick gave a deep sigh.

"Okay, let's try turning it the other way." Nick grabbed the table again but when he pulled, it didn't move. Monroe had gone suddenly still. "What the...?" Nick looked down and saw one leg had become lodged in between the door jamb and the door itself. Nick sighed again, but couldn't help laughing. Monroe gave him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously? You find this funny?" Nick tried to look abashed, but for some reason, maybe the sheer silliness of the situation, he began laughing. Monroe gave a silent curse as he noticed that damn laugh was infectious. Soon they were both chuckling at the table that was stuck in Nick's front door. "Okay, fine you turn it and I'll pull, okay" Monroe put his hands on the top of the table, and Nick stood in front of him and grabbed the side. Monroe tried hard not to notice how close Nick's warm body was. "Go." As the pulled and turned at the same time, the table gave way and soon the lost balance. Monroe tripped and fell back over the arm of the couch. The table clamored to the ground as Nick fell too, landing on top of Monroe. He began laughing as he turned to try and push himself off of the Blutbad. What he didn't notice was Monroe's heavy breathing. When he turned to face the clock maker and apologize, he found himself staring into very deep red eyes.

"I.. sorry, I'll just..." Nick began to move off, but he paused when he felt Monroe's hands on his hip. "Monr-"Nick's words were stopped by Monroe's lips covering his. Nick moaned deep in his throat. Monroe's lips were softer than he'd imagined. Large hands began sliding up his sides and curling around his back. Nick put one hand on Monroe's chest, and the other cupped the side of his face. Soon mouths opened and tongues began to meet with little restraint. Nick slid his hand inside Monroe's shirt as he began kissing down to his throat. Monroe growled felt his nails turn into claws as he drug his hands down Nick's back. Nick moaned into Monroe's neck adding to the arousal. Neither noticed the material ripping under Monroe's claws. Nick began sucking, nipping at skin with his teeth. Monroe moved a leg between Nick's legs and began to rub against the cop. Nick worked Monroe's shirt open with one hand and began kising his way down, leaving the hickey on his throat, nipping at his collar bone and sucking on his nipple. Monroe grabbed one of Nick's legs and used it to pull the smaller man closer, making their erections rub together. Nick groaned as Monroe began to pull at the hem of his shirt, tearing it off in one swift motion. Their lips met again but only briefly.

"Man! What the Hell? Oh come on!" Nick tried to pull away but only ended up falling off Monroe and onto the floor. Hank dropped the large box he was carrying and covered his eyes. "Man, do what you want, but at least wait til you're alone! I don't need to see my partner getting hot and heavy with some scruffy looking mountain man!"

"Hey! I'm not scruffy looking." Monroe mumbled under his breath, pulling his shirt closed. Nick stood up and began to look for his shirt as Wu walked in behind Hank. He paused briefly at the sight before him. Nick looking flustered without a shirt. Monroe on the couch with his shirt open. It didn't take a genius.

"You two gonna help or just keep making out? You still have half a trailer of boxes out there you know, and I'm getting paid by the hour." He said as he stepped over the long since forgotten table on the floor.

End


End file.
